Alrededor De La Media Noche
by GothicFairy1593
Summary: Y todo empezó alrededor de la media noche. Mi respuesta a LongVodka's challenge. One-Shot.


"_**Sometime Around Midnight"**_

_By GothicFairy1593_

_**Author's Note:**__ Bueno, esta es mi respuesta al challenge por LongVodka. El mismo consistía en utilizar la canción "Sometime Around Midnight" por The Airborne Toxic Event. Se supone que hubiera puesto este video hace MESES… pero la escuela y la universidad me están matando. Lo iba a subir hace dos semanas, pero ahora mismo estoy estudiando en Yale University [¡LO AMO!] y he tenido muchos trabajos. Espero que me perdonen y que disfruten este pequeño fic. Debo decirles que es un One-Shot. Y también les debo decir que este fic no ha pasado por las manos de ninguna Beta-Reader. Perdonen los horrores ortográficos. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Ya ustedes conocen todo esto. Lo usual. Ni "The Nanny" ni los personajes me pertenece. Esta historia es completamente fictional y por diversión. No recibo dinero alguno por ella. Prometo devolver los personajes tan pronto termine de jugar con ellos. La canción "Sometime Around Midnight" tampoco es mia. Solo la utilice como mi musa para esta historia. _

_**Dedicación: **__Le dedico este fic a todas mis amigas aquí en , pero muy especial a LongVodka por haberme retado a hacer este fic._

_**Lyrics: **__"Sometime Around Midnight" by The Airborne Toxic Event. _

_And it starts, sometime around midnight.  
Or at least that's when you lose yourself  
for a minute or two.  
As you stand, under the bar lights.  
And the band plays some song  
about forgetting yourself for a while.  
__And the piano's this melancholy soundtrack to her smile.__  
And that white dress she's wearing  
you haven't seen her for a while._

_But you know, that she's watching.  
She's laughing, she's turning.  
She's holding her tonic like a cross.  
The room's suddenly spinning.  
She walks up and asks how you are.  
So you can smell her perfume.  
You can see her lying naked in your arms._

_And so there's a change, in your emotions.  
And all these memories come rushing  
like feral waves to your mind.  
Of the curl of your bodies,  
like two perfect circles entwined.  
And you feel hopeless and homeless  
and lost in the haze of the wine._

_Then she leaves, with someone you don't know.  
But she makes sure you saw her.  
She looks right at you and bolts.  
As she walks out the door,  
your blood boiling  
your stomach in ropes.  
Oh and when your friends say,  
"What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost."_

_Then you walk, under the streetlights.  
And you're too drunk to notice,  
that everyone is staring at you.  
You just don't care what you look like,  
the world is falling around you._

_You just have to see her.  
You just have to see her.  
You just have to see her.  
You just have to see her.  
You just have to see her.  
You know that she'll break you in two._

_

* * *

_

Y todo empezó alrededor de la media noche…

Niles se encontraba en su apartamento. Después de la discusión con C.C.… perdonen, con la Srta. Babcock, él decidió que ya era tiempo de seguir su propio camino, su propia vida. Definitivamente seguir viendo como él estaba viviendo, no era una opción viable. Fue por eso que decidió adquirir su propio apartamento en New York. Al principio pensaba volver a Inglaterra a la casa de sus padres, pero después de pasar tantos años viviendo en la Gran Manzana en realidad no deseaba volver a Inglaterra. Podrían llamarlo loco, pero él sentía que era más Neoyorkino que Británico.

A pesar de haber decidido qué hacer con su "nueva" vida, en ocasiones, Niles no podía evitar pensar que tal vez tomó la decisión errónea. La nostalgia que lo invadía cuando pensaba en las personas que consideraba su familia, a quienes había dejado en el pasado, era abarcadora y consumía todo su ser. Y era aun peor cuando pensaba en ella… Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Ella le había dejado saber su opinión acerca de él bastante claro. Ella no lo quería y nunca lo haría. Niles no era lo suficiente para ella; era solamente un sirviente.

Llegó un tiempo en el que Niles ni pensaba en el asunto. Era tan solo un evento del pasado. Pero esa noche tuvo un sueño extraño que no le permitía dormir. En su sueño podía ver un cuarto completamente blanco. Veía los rostros de su antigua familia: Maxwell, Fran, los niños. De pronto se abrieron unas puertas enormes; C.C. Babcock entraba vestida de blanco con un ramo de lirios y una sonrisa encantadora. Su mirada estaba fija en Niles.

Obviamente, Niles no despertó gritando pues ese siempre había sido su deseo. Pero, sin embargo, se despertó un poco sobresaltado. ¿Por qué estaba teniendo esos sueños ahora? ¿Qué significaban? Él pensaba que ya había superado todo eso, pero obviamente no era así. Aun, dentro de su mente, se encontraban los deseos reprimidos de ver nuevamente a su amor platónico, de tomarla en sus brazos y besarla con toda la pasión de la cual él era capaz. De convertirla en su esposa. Claro, eso nunca sucedería.

Sabiendo que no podría volver a cerrar sus ojos esa noche, Niles decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Comenzó a caminar para despejar su mente, sin ningún destino o rumbo fijo. Solo quería caminar y olvidar todo. Antes de que se diera cuenta, se encontró frente a frente a uno de los pubs que en el pasado solía frecuentar. Percatándose de hace cuanto tiempo no visitaba ese lugar, decidió entrar a tomarse un trago. No solía beber a menudo, pero si disfrutaba un vaso de Johnny Walker o Jack Daniel's cada cierto tiempo.

Se sentó frente a la barra y pidió un vaso de Johnny Walker. La banda del bar estaba tocando blues. Entre la bebida y el sonido del piano, Niles logro despejar su mente lo suficiente como para relajarse y solamente disfrutar el momento. Pidió un segundo vaso porque se sentía muy cómodo y no quería irse todavía.

Cuando estaba por la mitad de su segundo vaso, lo imposible sucedió. Las puertas del bar se abrieron y un grupo de tres o cuatro mujeres entraron al pub mientras reían. Tan solo con escuchar esa risa, Niles supo que era su perdición. Allí, en medio del grupo de mujeres, se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que C.C. Babcock, la "Bitch of Broadway", la mujer que había robado su corazón para luego romperlo en mil pedazos.

Niles podía jurar que su corazón dejo de latir por un segundo. Su mundo empezó a girar a cien millas por hora. No podia respirar. ¿Cómo es posible que ella estuviera allí? La vida le estaba jugando un sucio truco.

Decir que se sentía sorprendido es decir poco. Anonado es una palabra que describiría mejor como se encontraba. Le era imposible quitar su mirada de ella. Debía admitir que los años lo la habían cambiado en nada. ¿Hace cuanto fue la última vez que la vio? Dos años, más o menos. Seguía siendo la misma C.C. Babcock que el recordaba. Pero había algo raro en ella. Oh, sí. Su sonrisa. Nunca la había visto sonreír con una felicidad genuina. Bueno, eso no es completamente cierto. Cuando jugaban bromas el uno con el otro e intercambiaban insultos ella siempre sonreía genuinamente. Pero hoy su sonrisa era tan dulce. Tenía puesto un vestido casual blanco que llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Llevaba su hermoso cabello rubio suelto, un poco más largo que la última vez que la vio. Se veía espectacular.

De momento, ella viro la cabeza. Antes de que Niles pudiera mirar hacia otro lado, sus ojos se encontraron. Los enigmáticos ojos azules de él encontraron los azules pálidos de ella. Niles pudo notar como ella se frisó por un segundo, pero luego le sonrió. No podía creerlo. Observó como ella le comentaba algo a una de las mujeres que la acompañaba y como esta volteaba la cabeza y dirigía la mirada hacia él. Ella, una mujer de cabello oscuro y de estatura alta, lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido pero solamente asintió con la cabeza. C.C. se alejó del grupo y se dirigió hacia él.

Niles tuvo que respirar profundo un par de veces para calmar sus nervios. Terminó de un sorbo su bebida y se volteó completamente en la silla para observarla. El aroma de su perfume, Channel número 5, lo abofeteo en la cara. Los recuerdos de los besos robados, las bromas que jugaban, todos esos momentos que pasaron juntos, pasaron frente a sus ojos como en una película.

"Que pequeño es el mundo, ¿no crees Niles?" Ella le dijo en forma de saludo.

"Definitivamente, Srta. Bab…"

"Por favor Niles, ¿hace cuanto nos conocemos? Además, ya ninguno de los dos trabajamos para Maxwell. Llámame C.C.." Lo interrumpió ella.

Niles había escuchado rumores de que ella también había renunciado, pero no había estado cien por ciento seguro hasta ese momento. "De acuerdo. ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? Veo que andas con lo que puedo interpretar como amigas… ¿Alguna ocasión especial?"

"Bueno…. Solunafstadspdida…" dijo ella rápidamente, sonrojándose un poco.

"Disculpa, no entendí eso ultimo."

Ella suspiro profundamente y dijo en un tono de voz más alto y más lento, "Es solo una fiesta de despedida de soltera. Pero, ¿y qué hay de ti?"

"Oh, solo vine a despejar la mente por un rato. ¿Una fiesta de despedida de soltera, ah? ¿Cuál de ellas es la suertuda?"Preguntó Niles.

C.C. se enderezó momentáneamente y en una voz calmada, pero con un toque de autoridad, contestó, "Yo lo soy."

C.C. Babcock por fin logró lo que había estado intentando hace tantos años atrás: dejó a Niles sin palabras.

Niles se volteó en su silla para pedir otro trago, esta vez doble. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír. C.C. Babcock, "Bitch of Broadway", una de las mujeres con el corazón mas frio y quien había capturado su corazón y aun no lo devolvía, estaba celebrando su despedida de soltera. Se iba a casar. ¡Al día siguiente!

El bar-tender le entregó el trago y Niles rápidamente tomó un sorbo. "Ummm… Felicidades, creo. ¿Quién es el novio suertudo?" Preguntó Niles, tratando de mantener un tono normal e indiferente. No fue lo suficientemente convincente.

Por un segundo creyó ver un toque de tristeza en los ojos de C.C.. Pero rápidamente desapareció.

"¿Recuerdas a Chandler? Bueno, después de que deje a Sheffield and Babcock Productions empecé a trabajar por mi cuenta y él fue uno de mis clientes. Comenzamos a salir nuevamente y hace dos meses me propuso matrimonio. Mañana es la celebración. Sera en la Catedral de St. Patrick."

Su garganta se contrajo aun más. Tuvo que tomar otro sorbo de su trago para poder hablar nuevamente. "Ya veo… espero que seas feliz. Por lo menos tienes la cuenta de banco asegurada." No pudo evitar el comentario.

La mirada de C.C. demostró que esas palabras la habían herido. "Niles, eso no es justo. Yo se que lo que hice estuvo mal…" bajó su mirada mientras un rubor empezaba a colorear sus mejillas. "Pero… no sabes lo mucho que me dolió. Todavía me arrepiento de lo que sucedió… y en ocasiones, aun sueño con lo que pudo haber ocurrido si hubiera dicho que si." Al terminar de decir esas palabras, subió su mirada y la enfocó en los ojos de Niles. Él pudo notar las lagrimas que humedecían sus ojos, acumulándose, apunto de rodar por sus delicadas mejillas.

Cuando C.C. dio la vuelta para regresar a donde sus acompañantes se encontraban, Niles la detuvo sujetándola por el brazo. "¿A qué estás jugando? ¿En serio pretendes que crea que en realidad si te importaba?"

Ella se soltó de su agarre. "No pretendo que me creas, pero lo que digo es cierto. Pero… ya es muy tarde."

"Si, lo es."

"Fue un placer volver a verte, Niles." Dijo ella, indicándole que había llegado el fin de la conversación. Extendió su mano hacia él para despedirse.

Niles la observó por un momento, luego tomó la mano que se le era ofrecida y se despidió de C.C.. Observó como ella regresaba a donde las otras mujeres, le murmuraba algo en el oído a la mujer de oscuro cabello, y luego se marchaba del bar.

Niles se quedó una hora más en el bar. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de suceder. Su mundo estaba cayéndose en cantos. C.C. se iba a casar. Y en menos de veinticuatro horas.

Después de terminar su cuarto trago, decidió regresar a su apartamento. El aire frio de la noche lo ayudó a pensar más claramente. Fue entonces cuando decidió que debía… no, ¡tenía que hacer algo! Habían pasado dos años, eso era cierto. Pero aun estaba completamente enamorado de C.C. Babcock. ¿Cómo no podía estarlo? La conversación que tuvo con ella hoy y su reaC.C.ión ante la noticia de su boda solamente comprobaba que esos sentimientos aun estaban dentro de él, igual de fuertes que hace dos años. Pero, ¿sentiría ella algo por él? No podía estar seguro, pero la confesión que C.C. le hizo esa noche, sobre haber soñado con lo que pudo haber sucedido entre ellos si no hubieran discutido, le brindaba un poco de esperanza.

Con eso en mente, tomó su decisión. Al día siguiente iría a la Catedral de St. Patrick. Solamente quería verla y hablar con ella una vez más, aunque sabía que eso lo rompería en dos.

* * *

Vestido con su mejor gabán, Niles entró a la catedral. Era sorprendente. La decoración estaba compuesta de lirios blancos y azules, los favoritos de C.C.. La gran mayoría de las personas estaban ya sentados, los demás estaban charlando con conocidos. Por la apariencia, la boda empezaría en unos minutos.

Niles buscó con la mirada a C.C., pero, obviamente, no la encontró. Vio que una dama salía de un cuarto a su lado izquierdo. Supuso que ahí debía encontrarse C.C.. Se acercó al sitio y tocó a la puerta.

"Ya casi estoy lista. Solo necesito un minuto." Escuchó la voz de C.C. atreves de la puerta.

Él volvió a tocar a la puerta y otra dama la abrió. "La novia está terminando de prepararse. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?"

"¿Quién es, DD?" Preguntó C.C..

Antes de que DD pudiera contestar, Niles dijo suavemente, "Soy yo."

Niles sintió como el ambiente se cargó de tensión. C.C. apartó a la dama de la puerta. "DD, ¿podrías darme unos minutos? Tengo que hablar con Niles."

Niles noto como los ojos de DD se abrieron un poco, sorprendiéndose al escuchar su nombre. Miró a Niles dudando si debía permitir tal cosa, pero al final aC.ó. "Claro C.C., pero solo unos minutos. No tardes que pronto vamos a comenzar."

"Gracias." Y con eso, DD salió del cuarto.

Un silencio incomodo se apoderó del cuarto. Niles miró a C.C. y su garganta se contrajo. C.C. se veía hermosa. Tenía puesto un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Estaba hecho de seda y se veía algo ligero, sencillo, pero a la misma vez elegante. No tenía ninguna tirilla, era ajustado en el pecho y el abdomen pero luego bajaba libremente ondulando entre sus piernas. Su cabello lucia espectacular. Estaba recogido en un moño francés, adornado con un pequeño lirio azul. El maquillaje era sencillo y hacia resaltar sus hermosos ojos. Las únicas prendas que tenia puestas eran un collar con un diamante en forma de corazón y un par de pantallas pequeñas y delicadas, también de diamante.

"Umm… te vez hermosa." Fue lo único que pudo decir.

C.C. se sonrojó un poco, bajando la mirada para tratar de ocultarlo. Contestó con un suave "Gracias."

Niles se armo de valor y se acercó un poco más a ella. "C.C.…" "Niles…" dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

"Disculpa, continua por favor," Dijo él.

"Niles, ¿Por qué has venido?" Preguntó ella, tratando de encontrar una respuesta en sus ojos.

"C.C.… no sé cómo explicarte…"

"Solo dime la verdad."

Él suspiró profundamente para calmar sus nervios y armarse de valor. "Anoche, en el bar, me di cuenta que mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado. Sé que han pasado ya dos años, pero aun te amo." Al decir eso, C.C. abrió los ojos en asombro, pero antes de que pudiera hablar Niles continuó. "Sé que está mal de mi parte venir hoy aquí, a tu boda, para decirte esto… pero no podía quedarme callado. Lo que dijiste ayer… no sé. Tal vez el hecho de que tu también soñaste con lo que pudo haber sido entre nosotros me ha brindado un pequeño destello de esperanza. Aun así, no me hago ilusiones. Pero, si por alguna razón sientes algo por mí, por favor, dímelo ahora."

Para cuando había terminado su discurso, su mirada estaba dirigida hacia el suelo. Espero unos momentos a que C.C. contestara, pero, al esta no decir nada, decidió alzar la vista. C.C. estaba dándole la espalda. El se acercó unos pasos hacia ella, "C.C.…" Al decir su nombre, un sollozo escapó de los labios de ella y sus hombros empezaron a temblar dando señales de su llanto. Niles rápidamente se acercó a ella y, cuidadosamente, la tomo por los hombros y la giró para poder verla a la cara. Colocó su mano debajo de la barbilla de C.C. y suavemente la obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Con el pulgar de su otra mano limpio sus lágrimas.

"¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué?" Le preguntó ella entre sollozos.

"Porque no tuve la oportunidad antes… y si no te lo decía ahora, jamás podría." Contestó, son su mano aun puesta sobre su mejilla. Se quedo mirándola a los ojos directamente, tratando de proyectar todo el amor que sentía hacia ella. Nuevas lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de C.C., por lo que Niles la tomo en sus brazos, abrazándola con ternura, brindándole un hombro en donde llorar y tratando de consolarla. Ella continúo llorando con la cabeza apoyada a su pecho.

Se quedaron así por unos minutos, hasta que ella se tranquilizó. Niles, al notar que sus sollozos habían cesado, se separo un poco de ella para poder mirarla a la cara. Todavía tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y su maquillaje estaba algo dañado, sin embargo, Niles aun la encontraba hermosa.

Mirando a sus ojos azul pálido, sintió que su corazón se llenó de tanto amor por ella que iba a estallar. Sin poder evitarlo, bajó sus labios a los de ella. Era un beso tímido, meramente un roce de labios. Podía sentir como C.C. se puso rígida de momento. Pero, cuando se estaba separando de ella, los brazos de C.C. subieron por su pecho hasta encontrarse detrás de su cuello, aplicando un poco de presión para acercarse más a él y profundizar el beso.

Este beso, aunque más pasivo y tierno que aquel que compartieron en la sala de la Mansión Sheffield aquella noche de embriaguez, poseía cuatro veces más pasión. Los brazos de él se colocaron en la cintura de ella, juntando sus cuerpos hasta que parecían ser solo uno. Una de las manos de ella estaba detrás de su cuello, sujetándose para no perder el balance debido a lo débil que se sentían sus piernas. Con su otra mano, C.C. entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello rubio oscuro de Niles. Sus labios se movían de una manera tan sincronizada, como si besarse fuera algo natural para ellos. Niles se sorprendió cuando C.C. dio la iniciativa para profundizar el beso aun más. Sintió como su lengua recorría lenta y sensualmente su labio inferior, implorando que le permitiera la entrada. Niles, obviamente, le permitió la entrada, entrelazando su lengua con la de ella en una batalla erótica por quien tomaría el control.

Solo se separaron porque la necesidad del aire era ya demasiada. Ambos estaban respirando con un poco de dificultad, y sus ojos tenían ese brillo que solo brinda la lujuria. Suspirando, Niles apoyó su frente con la de C.C. en un tierno gesto de amor.

"Niles, yo…" justo cuando C.C. empezó a hablar, alguien tocó a la puerta.

"C.C., ya es hora. Todos están listos y esperando por ti." Escucharon la voz de DD desde el otro lado de la puerta.

C.C. se despegó de Niles. "¡Si, ya voy! ¡Dame un segundo!"

"¡Avanza!" Respondió DD.

C.C. rápidamente fue hasta el espejo a arreglarse el maquillaje y el cabello. Niles se quedo parado en el mismo lugar, con una expresión de incredibilidad en su rostro.

"Después de esto, ¿vas a continuar con la boda?" Dijo él, perplejo.

C.C. se volteo en ese momento y le dijo, "Tengo que hacer esto, Niles." Y sin otra palabra ni explicación, salió del cuarto hacia el pasillo de la catedral. El desfile había comenzado.

Después de unos minutos, Niles decidió salir del cuarto. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de la catedral para salir de esa pesadilla. Cuando iba a cruzar el marco de la puerta oyó al sacerdote preguntar, "Y tú, Chastity Claire Babcock, ¿aceptas a Chandler Evans como tu esposo, hasta que la muertes los separe?"

Niles no pudo evitar mirar hacia donde C.C. se encontraba. En ese preciso momento, C.C. volteó la cabeza y miró hacia la entrada de la catedral, sus ojos encontrando los de Niles. Le dedicó una sonrisa mientras una sola lágrima bajaba por su mejilla. Con una voz quebrada dijo, "Yo…"

_**FIN… ?**_

_**

* * *

**_

_¿Qué piensan al respecto? ¿Les gusto? ¿Qué creen que C.C. contestara? Y si, lo lamento, pero es solo un One-Shot. Aunque… tal vez si recibo suficientes reviews escribiré una secuela. ¿Qué les parece? No fui puesta en Slytherin por nada; tengo que aprovecharme de la situación. ¡Hahaha! Pero enserio, déjenme su opinión o critica en un review. ¡Gracias!_

_Love,_

_GothicFairy1593_


End file.
